


i've been waiting for this moment

by Trixterz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, and there's a bit of porn, but again not too much, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixterz/pseuds/Trixterz
Summary: (for all my life)





	i've been waiting for this moment

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, boy! I can't believe it's been a year since I've last posted something...  
> Oh well!  
> This came out of nowhere but I really like it. Hope you like it too!  
> :)  
> P.S. Please remember that English is not my native language. Be kind with your criticism.

It was 07:30 in the morning, it was a Sunday, and Peter hadn’t slept all night.

There was a familiar groan behind his back and Peter turned around carefully, trying to not move the bed too much. Being preoccupied with more important things the previous night, neither he nor Christopher had thought about closing the curtains, and now the early sun was shining straight into Chris’s face.

With a quiet chuckle Peter lifted himself off the bed, kissed the other man’s forehead and moved towards the windows. As he reached for the dark curtains something on his left hand caught his attention.

A ring. The ring. _His_ ring.

And even though he’d been studying it all night, Peter was still surprised to see that the silver band was actually on his finger. It was, actually, one of the reasons he never went to sleep – he thought that if he did he’d wake up in his apartment few hours later and realize this whole thing had been just dream.

Because he’s been in this situation before – him being engaged to a hunter, that is. Being engaged to _this_ hunter, in particular. Only this time he didn’t wake up in a crappy motel room three hundred miles away from Beacon Hills. This time he had found himself in Christopher Argent’s bedroom - a place, which Peter had been visiting regularly for the past year. He decided to take that as a good sign that this time history would not repeat itself.

And yet the memories of that day refused to leave his mind. Images of eighteen year old Christopher swam before his eyes – a boy with piercing blue eyes and smile that his father had not yet stolen from him. A boy who was _in love_ and that gave him the courage to make big promises – promises of a ring and a wedding, promises of a cottage some place warm and away from here, promises of a long, boring life in which they were not Argent the Hunter and Peter the Wolf, but just Peter and Chris. And as he thought about it all now, twenty years later, Peter could not believe how naïve they both were back then.

How _stupid_ they were.

Twenty years ago they were both young enough to think that they could escape Talia’s claws and Gerard’s bullets. They were both young enough to believe that the shitty motel was a place where their families would never find them. They were naïve enough to think that Chris proposing and Peter accepting would get their families to leave them alone. In the end Peter should’ve known that Gerard would rather have his son dead than know that he is with a werewolf. Chris should’ve known that Talia did _actually_ care if her younger brother left the pack or not, no matter if Peter felt different.

 _Stupid little boys_.

“Stop.” Chris growled and the sound pulled Peter out of his thoughts.

“Stop what?” The wolf asked innocently as he closed the curtains. He turned around and watched Chris prop himself up against the headboard.

“Stop thinking about the past.” Lifting his right hand Chris gestured to the wolf to join him back in bed. “We’re not the kids we were back then. We’re not that stupid.” Sighing deeply, Peter straddled the hunter, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders.

“I can’t help it…” He whispered and his breath hitched when Chris’s fingers searched for his hole. “This feels like a dream… I’ve actually had this dream, Christopher, and it never ends well.”

“This time it will.” The hunter muttered and reached to the night stand to find the bottle of lube. “No one will get between us this time, Peter.” Slicking his fingers Chris circled around the wolf’s hole before he pushed the tip of his finger inside. “It’s not a secret this time, Petey. They all know about us. They know and they’re fine with it.” Peter wanted to point out that he didn’t really care about what the pack thought but the hunter had pushed another finger inside of him and all thoughts were replaced by a single one: _Chris._ “Let me in, sweetheart.” Chris whispered as he nipped at Peter’s neck. Moaning, Peter tried to relax, which resulted in Chris adding a third finger. “I know, sweetheart, I know,” Chris murmured when Peter started wining. “You’re almost ready.”

“Not almost. I am ready.” Peter growled quietly and cupped Chris’s face. “I need you inside me, Christopher. I need you to prove to me that this isn’t just another dream.” Leaning forward, he captured the man’s lips in a deep kiss. “I need you to love me, Christopher.” He whispered once they parted and Chris wanted to cry when he saw the insecurity, pain and hope in his wolf’s eyes.

“I do. I do love you, Peter. I’ve always loved you.” With that he guided the head of his cock towards Peter’s hole and watched fascinated as the wolf’s eyes flashed bright blue once he was buried deep inside him. Chris reached for Peter’s hands and tangled their fingers tightly. “I loved you back then, Peter, I love you now and I will love you till the day I die. This I can swear to you.”

“I love you too, Christopher. Always have, always will.” Peter whispered as he rolled his hips, moaning when the feeling of wholeness ran through his body.

“I know that, sweetheart. I know. So let go. For me. For us. Let it all go.”

And so Peter did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sweeties!


End file.
